Numbers
by valenciadarkness
Summary: What does it mean to be number three? What about number two? These are the thoughts of Max, Rei, Kai, and Tyson on their rankings within their teams. Used the results from the first World Championship to assign them a fourth through first place.
1. Max

Well, it's been a long (3 years?) since I've actually written anything. I've gotten bored with life so here's a long overduesomething that I started three years ago, but never really finished. I've actually gotten bored of Beyblade but I can still write stuff. I didn't want this sitting in the gutter forever. Enjoy it while it lasts. And for the first time in my life, I will actually update this story until completion (the number of chapters is pretty obvious).

Summary: From four to three to two to one. From Max to Rei to Kai to Tyson, respectively. Their thoughts on their placements. I used the results from the first World Championship to assign them (arbitrarily I guess) a fourth through first place in their team standing. OOC ~ ishness.

Disclaimer: Do not own the show Beyblade or the merchandise (wish I did though).

* * *

Max POV

* * *

I'm going to be number four today, the very last one.

Today I pick number four. No one wants to be number four, because number four is always last. Tyson took number one, Kai got number two, and Rei stole number three. So, today, I guess I'm number four.

The fourth number never matters. Someone can be first and get a gold medal, then second with a silver medal, third with a bronze medal. But, fourth never gets a medal. Number four never gets anything. I've always been behind the others, supporting them along the way – cheering Tyson on, standing next to Kai, and laughing with Rei. Sometimes, I've broken out of my number, trained a little harder, and persevered a bit more. But when I stand next to my teammates, I can't help but feel the distance that will take years to bridge so I smile for them, and only for _them_. I smile to make them feel better, to let them know that my number doesn't matter. Even though it does.

It's the number first assigned to me at my first tournament and it's the number that I've been carrying on my back throughout my journeys with the Bladebreakers.

It hurts more when a person is number four, because number three is so close, but still not close enough. Number four is never close enough. And I'll never get close enough to the others.

So I laugh, to keep them guarded from my thoughts. I pull my teammates closer so the short distance won't breed suspicion. And I train hard without their knowledge so someday I can rid myself of this number four.

But somewhere not too deep or too shallow, I know I'll always be number four. It'll stay with me throughout my career like a stigma haunting my every step. I don't know how or when, but I'll find a way to break the hold it has on me. However every time I think that, it just cackles madly and points out that it's a scar, not a wound.

Oh, how I hate the number four.


	2. Rei

And…here's chapter 2. Rei's thoughts on being the third best blader on the team (once again – arbitrary rankings so no arguments please)

Any thoughts? Reviews?

Disclaimer: Do not own the show Beyblade or the merchandise (wish I did though).

* * *

Rei POV

* * *

It's only today that I've begun to think of myself as number three. Max had made some passing comment about him "being number four" and I had to retaliate. It was only the first tournament that assigned us those arbitrary ranks, but that tournament determined everything. Year after year, Tyson kept being crowned the World Champion with Kai closely following him. And I admit, I trailed behind Kai but Max was not far off.

To think of myself as the third best blader on the team is so unreasonable. And yet, I can't help it. Number three gets the bronze, number three is so close to the edge because one push is all it takes and most of all, number three is the last one acknowledged on the podium. I'm used to being number three, the person others can count on when they need advice or aid. I'm old reliable three, "good old Rei", the one who's always in the back while numbers one and two take the lead.

I hope I take my placement in stride. I value all my friendships with Kai, Tyson and Max. But just for once, I want to know what it feels like to be the best, to feel like I'm on top of the world. What emotions would run through my head when the crowd cheers and stands up for me? What about when everyone rushes down from the stadium to congratulate me on my win? What is it like to not be number three?

I believe I'm cursed with this number. It's not so bad I guess. There are better things to worry about. But I want to be selfish right now. I want the glory and the joy of impressing millions of people like what Tyson does every day. Just yesterday I saw a boy, aspiring to be a beyblader, walk up to him and tell Tyson that he was his hero. Of course, Tyson bragged on for awhile in front of us while Kai rolled his eyes. But, Tyson will always be Tyson and he will always be number one.

I usually keep myself levelheaded around Tyson and the others – with them around, someone has to be the calm one. Someone has to be peaceful and reasonable and composed. Someone has to keep Tyson's ego in check and advise Kai when to back off and talk to Max when he's down. And that someone…has to be number three.

It's so selfish of me and yet, I dislike being number three.


	3. Kai

Sorry for the long wait. I had terribly annoying exams, but they're over now.

This is Kai's chapter. And the next chapter should be up in a few days since I'm not busy anymore.

Thanks to my reviewers: FlamingIce94 and chocolatexloverx16

Disclaimer: Do not own the show Beyblade or the merchandise (wish I did though).

* * *

Kai POV

* * *

Ever since I was little, I have trained to be the world's best blader. But somehow, one person changed everything in a single match. That man has pushed me farther than I have ever been, made me train harder than I ever had and yet, I could never win against him again. Tyson was the friend, the teammate, and the instigator of everything that stands before me today.

Sometimes when I look at him, I can't help but wonder if he beat me out of dumb luck or raw talent. I still can't fathom the answer when I see him arguing with Daichi and shoving food down his throat. How did I lose and why do I keep losing to _this guy_?

It's not like I've trained my whole life to lose to an amateur. Oh, no, of course not.

For some reason, I think I'll always be second. Second next to Tyson and eclipsed by the World Champion. I practice until my legs feel like lead, anchoring me to the floor, and until my arms are immobile. But Tyson… Somehow Tyson always manages to beat me. If only he didn't sleep so much or eat like a person starved for days. Then, maybe I would have understood. But he's too loud-mouthed for his own good and I can see his head threatening to explode from his ego – why am I number two? When we train together it's like the whole world stops and no one can interrupt. I'm trying my best and Tyson's giving it his all so the number doesn't really matter. But then my blade falls – lies motionless on the ground – and suddenly, it hits me that once again I've been beaten by Tyson. Once again I'm number two.

The number drills into my head after each match. Second place. Second best. Second rank. Behind Tyson. _Always _a step behind number one. I'm close. I know I'm close but it doesn't matter since close isn't winning. Close is not good enough for me. I know I can do better. I _have_ to do better. This number can't be permanent. No. Second place does _not_ mean forever. I won't accept it.

Tyson's won the battles, but he still hasn't won the war. I'll keep training until I can beat him more times than he's beaten me. And I _will _take my place back no matter the cost. Screw Boris. Screw my grandfather. I'm fighting for myself. Tyson can strip me of my rank but I'm keeping my pride and that is something he can never take away. This isn't a matter of "if" but rather a matter of "when."

You'd better watch out, Mr. Number One, because number two isn't forever.


	4. Tyson

Eh, this chapter is kind of OOC Tyson (angsty Tyson), but maybe that's how he really thinks? Well, fanfiction is called that for a reason. This is the longest story I actually wrote/finished so yay. My word count gets longer with each chapter for some reason. Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks again to my reviewers! I appreciate it a lot!

Disclaimer: Do not own the show Beyblade or the merchandise (wish I did though).

* * *

Tyson POV

* * *

Whoever said being number one was easy was pretty stupid. So many fans hound me day after day screaming "Tyson! Tyson!" Of course, everyone assumes that's the worst part about being a World Champion. That's not true at all.

Being the number one blader isn't all that great. Really it isn't. How many rivals have I got these days? Too many to count that's for sure. Let's see, there's Tala, Michael, Lee… yeah, that's a lot. Well, that's not the worst part of being "the best."

I'm the person everyone expects to do well. "Tyson will beat them easy!" "It's no problem for the world's best beyblader!" "Of course he can do it. He's _Tyson_! He always pulls through!" But I'm sure they don't realize the hour before a match, my hands shake as I grip Dragoon and I can only laugh to cover up my anxiety. "No sweat! I'll beat him!" is all it takes to leave them content and once again, the world is on my shoulders.

So far I haven't failed anyone's expectations. But I'm not stupid despite what everyone thinks. I can't be the best forever. I don't _want_ to be the best forever.

After all, the worst blader in the world can climb up but the best blader can only climb down or rather tumble into a deep pit while others lose their grand image of me and move on to the next person.

I can see the jealously in the eyes of all my friends. They don't think I notice, but I see Kai training everyday just to defeat me. I can tell Rei's thinking up new strategies to surpass me. I can also see the smiles Max forces upon himself after I beat him in a match and the way his arms tense up a little too much when he hugs me.

I didn't ask for this! Yeah, sure it's awesome being number one, but why can't I be in the shadows for awhile? I don't want to hug the spotlight forever. Honestly, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid that one day everyone will get tired of me and soon they'll be rooting for an underdog to win. Just like everyone else, number one can also be in the shadows and number one eventually irritates people. Believe me, I know. The other day, I heard someone say, "Tyson won again? That's not surprising. Though, he really should lose sometime."

Kai, Rei, Max, I envy you all. Being number one is so nerve-wracking. One mistake and that's all it takes. A careless attack or a weak defense. I'm supposed to be perfect but I'm not. I sleep in because I want to; I eat a lot because I'm hungry. I'm loud and I try to befriend everyone because I want to keep them as friends and not as fans. Look at my flaws! I'm not perfect. I _need_ everyone to know that I'm not perfect. I have to display my flaws or else I'll just become some sort of unattainable machine to my friends and pretty soon, they'll also get tired of me.

I don't want to be number one anymore! Someone, please take me off the pedestal that's been built under me. "Oh look, Boris has another evil plan to take over the world. Let's get Tyson!" What about Kai or Rei or Max? They're just as good as I am! Let's get them!

For once, I want to be a member of the audience. Don't get me wrong. Attention's great and all, but I've had enough to last me a lifetime.

Don't let anyone find out, but number one is such a lonely number.


End file.
